


Looking to Meet the Parents

by Pmzilla



Series: Looking Beyond the Horizon [9]
Category: Looking (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-08-13 06:37:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7966375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pmzilla/pseuds/Pmzilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richie and Patrick go clothes shopping. Later, Richie finally meets Ms. Murray and a surprise guest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bespoke Tailoring

**Author's Note:**

> Starting to wrap up this Looking Beyond the Horizon series - with a few more installments planned. I'd love feedback - and appreciate all the kudos and comments so far. Thank you for reading!

_The barber truck business is really taking off after Richie came up with the idea of creating an Uber-like app, and got a few more stylists interested in franchise opportunities for the trucks. He now needs financing to expand - new trucks, etc.  
Patrick took on the initial app design work, but quickly encouraged Richie to work with another app designer, so as to keep business and pleasure on separate accounts. Patrick also invests in the business, but Richie is eager to pay back the initial loan and to obtain real financing._

“Looking sharp, Mr. Donado-Ventura.” Patrick looks Richie up and down, from his shiny oxfords (not brogues), slim fitted pants from Vince, and a crisp army green button down. They are in a large fitting room in an upscale men’s clothing shop.  
“This is still ridiculously expensive. But - I get what Chris was saying, you have to look like you have money to get money…Whether or not it works on investors, it still might be money well spent if you keep looking at me like that.” Richie grins.  
“I look at you like this no matter what you are wearing, and even if you are wearing nothing at all but that smile...ESPECIALLY if you are wearing nothing at all but that smile.” Patrick reaches for Richie and pulls him in.  
“Hey - don’t wrinkle the pants!”  
“Gentlemen - how is it going in here?” The shop’s tailor and designer, a distinguished older gay gentlemen and a 20-something impeccably tailored butch dyke emerge from behind the curtain. Richie and Patrick scoot apart, slightly embarrassed at being caught making out in the dressing room.  
“Oh, beautiful.” she gushes, looking at the lay of the shirt.  
“Exquisite.” agrees Jose, the tailor, looking right at Richie.  
“You should try the sky blue gingham, too.” Jo turns to Patrick. “With his eyes, it’s just the thing.”  
Jose makes some quick measurements on Patrick, and then slips out with Jo. Richie and Patrick steal sidelong glances at each other and laugh. Patrick whispers, “OK - I’m willing to spend any amount of money just for their tact at not mentioning my dressing room hard-on, or requiring an inseam measurement.”  
“I dunno. Something tells me that Jose wouldn’t have minded taking your inseam.” Richie’s hand playfully cups Patrick’s cock through his jeans.  
“Um - you mean yours. I get the feeling that Jose would not mind being on his knees for you, with or without a tape measure.”  
Before anything gets started, footsteps outside announce the return of their clothiers.  
In the end, both Patrick and Richie spend more than they ever intended on some amazing quality clothing. Much needs to stay at the shop for further adjustment, but they leave with a bag of the basics, too - including Richie’s shirt and pants.

“You know - that green shirt and pants would look amazing for dinner with my mom.”  
“Is that what this was really about? Cleaning me up to meet the parents?” Richie is irritated.  
“No, not at all - but Danna has made it abundantly clear that she has an eye for attractive aesthetics, so - why not clear the hurdle before we start the course?”  
Richie sighs, “These clothes really do look so...grown up.”  
“Are you still trippin’ about meeting my mother, finally?”  
“It’s taken long enough.”  
“You do realize that you were totally right about her, right? When you said you thought my parents were obsessed with sex? We would have gotten this meeting out of the way months ago if she weren’t dating her way through every eligible bachelor in Colorado.”  
“Not all were eligible”  
“Touche. Hurricane Danna. So?”  
“So, I’m not super nervous, and I won’t be unless you are. Or unless you start doing that thing that you do, where you try to stage manage the whole situation until you drive me completely crazy…. But,... I will wear the new shirt.” Richie smiles.


	2. Looking for the Check

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richie and Patrick meet Patrick's mom for dinner and both are surprised by the appearance of a fourth dinner guest.

****

Scene: Outside of Foreign Cinema, a restaurant in the Mission 

Several nights later, Patrick and Richie meet up in front of Foreign Cinema in the Mission.  
“Omigod, you look amazing. OK - ready to do this thing?”  
“Just take a deep breath, Pato. She’ll like me if you are happy, right?”  
Patrick slips his hand into Richie’s and they enter the restaurant. After speaking to the hostess, she takes them to their table, where Patrick sees Danna and a man seated. On second glance, the man is Patrick’s father. Patrick’s pace slows, and he is gripping Richie’s hand much more firmly than is strictly necessary.  
“Pato, ow.”  
“Sorry.”  
Patrick approaches the table, still clinging to Richie’s hand as though he’s afraid Richie will break and run - which, Richie thinks, is probably because that is exactly what Patrick would like to do at this moment.  
“Mom,.... and Dad too. Isn’t this a surprise? May I introduce my..partner, Richie? Richie, Danna...and my father…. Greg.”  
Richie notes the introduction as ‘partner’ without comment,“Nice to meet you, Mrs. Murray, Mr. Murray.”  
“No - please, Danna and Greg, Richie. I’m so very glad we finally get to meet you.” Danna Murray casts a comprehensive glance over Richie, and clearly thinks he passes muster. “You’ll sit by me.”  
Richie squeezes Patrick’s hand to call him back to himself and pulls out the chair next to his mother. Patrick sits down next to Richie, turning to grab a waitress and order them drinks. Richie pats his knee under the table.  
Patrick’s mother turns the full force of her attention on Richie, asking him about the barbershop business, his family - all of the stereotypical things a mom asks the boyfriend, leaving Patrick to talk with his father.  
“So - Dad… what exactly is going on here?”  
“I take it your mother hasn’t discussed any of the finer points with you?”  
“No. No..no finer points….not even the rough outline, Dad. Up to, and including that we were going to be a party of four this evening.”  
“Well there’s no great mystery to it. She’s wised up...seen for actual fact that the grass is always greener”  
“Really? Or maybe it’s just ‘the devil you know’”  
Greg Murray frowns, “as to that, you will have to ask your mother.”  
“I intend to.”  
Danna glances sharply over at Patrick and Greg. Greg flags down the waiter for another scotch, then steam rolls into Danna’s conversation with Richie, “So, you are the hairdresser?”  
“Barber, Dad. And..”  
“Actually, I run a group of mobile barbershop trucks. We've created an app that lets customers call for an appointment wherever they are, and, of course, we take walk-ins too.” Richie smiles politely.  
Patrick is silently fuming. Danna looks daggers at her erstwhile husband. To cover the complicated silence, Richie continues,”Patrick gave me the initial idea for the truck, it's just taken off from there, really.” Richie now understands why Patrick always feels compelled to fill silence. If this evening is representative of his life growing up, the silences take on a physical dimension, they feel like sharp, dangerous things.  
The four make it through the appetizers without another incident. Danna keeps up a steady patter of family gossip interspersed with childhood stories about Patrick. Entrees arrive, Patrick suggests a switch to wine, but Greg continues drinking scotch. Conversationally, Danna and Patrick conspire to keep the evening light, neatly deflecting every opening on politics, money, and immigration. They make it to dessert without another rude comment from Greg, although Richie can feel the weight of appraisal in his stare during the conversational lulls. Both Richie and Patrick feel caught in a time warp where dinner never ends.  
“So, your father and I were wondering whether we'd hear some good news from Meghan and Gus, it's been a few years now,...I'm starting to lose hope of grandchildren.”  
It irks Patrick that his mother doesn't even consider that Richie and he could have children, but he holds up on commenting, since it's never been something they've discussed.  
“Well, I'm sure it's on their to-do list. But you know - raising a kid in the city is expensive. Maybe Gus and Meg have some other goals before they plunge head first into child rearing.”  
Greg rejoins the conversational fray, “He's a good earner, Gus. A good businessman. I'm sure they won't have any trouble with finances. His company is on the Forbes Top 50 list - not some fly by night shop staffed with overgrown teenagers playing video games.”  
“I have no complaints about my ‘fly by night’ company, Dad. Looks like there’s a solid future in overgrown teenagers and their expensive toys.”  
“But you aren’t part of the real economy. And what about you? Must not be easy to afford San Francisco cutting hair.”  
Patrick splutters wordlessly for a moment; Richie moves his hand on to Patrick's knee to check his response. “Mr. Murray, together we seem to be doing alright.”  
Greg Murray ignores Richie and continues in a patronizing tone,“Patrick, you seem unaware that you are thirty years old and are no closer to settling down than you were at 21. You don't own a house, you don't own a car, you and your….friends haven't got any real responsibilities...you are now and always have been just an overgrown kid.”  
Richie glanced at Patrick, and sees the hurt flash in Pato’s eyes, even as the tidal wave of anger rushes in. Before he can respond, Richie cuts across, saying, “I disagree.”  
“What?” Greg slurs.  
“With all due respect, I disagree. I don’t see much of the man who is my partner in the person you are describing. If these are your opinions, you must not have really looked at Patrick for a long, long time - because that's not who he is.”  
“And you know him so very well, do you?”  
Patrick loses his temper with the entire situation, “Of course he does - biblically, one might even say. We are ‘settled down’ - together. Richie is my partner, and I think it's a miracle that I've won a place in the heart of such an amazing, loving, creative and thoughtful man.”  
Patrick takes Richie's hand on top of the table. “And now, if you'll excuse us. Dad, I'd say it's been a pleasure but that would strain credibility. Mom - looks like we need to catch up solo on the many surprises of this evening. Richie and I will get the check on our way out.”  
“You will do no such thing; your father will pay - he insists on paying. And as for surprises….well, I suppose we all have the capacity to surprise one another - whether or not we actually do.” says Danna, casting a level look at her husband.  
“Good night, Mr. Murray. Mrs. Murray.”  
“Danna, Dear,” she stands to hug Richie and Patrick. “I am so glad my son has you, Richie. I hope I'll see you both soon.”


	3. Difference between Looking and Seeing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patrick and Richie answer some important questions: including 'Why'

Patrick and Richie leave the restaurant and start walking.  
“What the actual fuck. What was my mother thinking? To pull something like that, without a single word of warning...”  
“Patrick...slow down.”  
“And my father? Christ, what a nightmare!”   
“It would've happened sooner or later that we met. Did you expect your father to approve of you hanging around some poor Mexican ‘hairdresser’?”, Richie says with some bitterness.   
“Don't say that…”  
“What part of that is not the truth? You saw how he was looking at me. You heard what he said. ”  
“First off, I don't need his approval. And secondly, who cares what that narrow minded old man says or thinks?”, Patrick stops, and looks Richie squarely in the eye. “Not a single one of those descriptors means anything to me or defines, for me, who YOU are.”   
“Yeah, but he's still your dad.”  
“He is. But if his attitude doesn't change, I’m done. I won't have his bullshit infect our relationship, or our family - can you imagine what he might say in front of our kids someday?”  
“Our kids?”  
“Our theoretical kids…”  
“The theoretical kids I'd have with my ‘partner’? There is a lot of new vocabulary tonight.”  
“Does that bother you - the partner thing?”  
“It's new.”  
“That isn't what I'm asking.”  
“I think I understand. Partner is your ‘boyfriend’.”  
“I don't know about that - I've had other boyfriends, but I never got to the point where I couldn't picture a future without them. I think that's the difference for me: boyfriend is a person you _can_ picture a future with; partner is someone you can't picture the future without.”  
“Yeah? So you think we are partners?”  
“I would like to. That is absolutely how I feel about you.”, Patrick is afraid to ask if Richie feels the same way.   
“You really don’t care about the truck business or any of that?”, Richie asks.   
Patrick is surprised at the direction the conversation is going. “Of course I care about it - because it's something you created. I love that you made something totally new.”  
“It was your idea though.”  
“I mentioned it in passing; you figured out what it had to be in the real world. It's yours.”  
“But you believed I could just... do it. And now the app and the group - I couldn't have done it without you.”  
“I don't think that's true - it might be different but…”, Patrick argues.   
“No. That's the thing…. The me before you wouldn't have thought of any of it. It's complicated. But, I'm not sure this… ambition... would have surfaced if we hadn't connected.”  
Patrick’s brow furrows, “I don't understand. Are you saying that you did these things for me? Not because you wanted them?”  
“No, no, no, no, no. I'm saying that being with you….made me realize that I could be more,....that I could _want_ more from my life.”  
“How did I do that?”  
It's a good question, Richie thinks, but not an easy one to answer. “Isn't it enough to know that you did it?”  
“Have we met? Of course it's not enough. I get the ‘man-of-few-words’ thing, but that statement requires explanation.”  
Richie surveys the question, trying to find a way to answer honestly without hurting Patrick, but he cannot. And he will not lie. “Ok. Since you asked...remember Dom's 40th at Gay Beach?.... when you told fucking Kevin that I was going to open my own shop someday. You were embarrassed of me.” There is such pain behind Richie's words that Patrick stops and turns to look him in the eye.   
“Richie, I was horrible that day - in so many ways. And I assumed stuff I shouldn't have,…"  
“Yeah. Um...It was pretty bad... but it started something. You assumed so easily that I wanted those bigger things and that I could have them if I wanted them. I guess it kinda opened my eyes. But we split…. And for a while you got with... Kevin.” Richie still can't say the name without sounding like he is spitting it out. “But… you came to my shop when you were in the process of ending things. Something flipped for me that day. I thought, if I need to be…. _more_... so that we can be together as equals, I'll do it. Even though you left town, I don't know why but, it was like there was a part of me that believed there was still a chance for us, if I could somehow balance the scales.”  
Patrick stops walking and takes Richie's face in his hands. “Please tell me you don't really believe that.”  
“What?”  
“Tell me you don't believe that those material things are what matters to me. Richie, I wouldn't care if you never had money, or if you wanted to cut hair at Willie’s shop - that's just what you do, not who you are, Richie….” Patrick touches Richie's face.   
Richie answers,“No. I know I'm not gonna explain this right. Ok…..like what about tonight, with your dad? What if all you thought you could be was an overgrown teenager, because that is what he saw in you? And then suddenly, you meet someone who you trust instinctively. That new person, he describes you as this whole different guy - and you couldn't see it before, but looking through his eyes, you could? That’s what it felt like for me. You saw more potential in me than I ever saw in myself. I wanted live up to it….to do something that would make you proud - and in doing it, I found something I really love and have a passion for.”  
Patrick dissolves into tears. He's been the butt of so many jokes since he was a little boy, and that meant he was easily ignored. This was true even amongst his close friends, but not with Richie. He never thought that anyone would listen, let alone put such faith and trust in his words….he never realized that his voice had value.   
“Of course I understand that,...the same thing happened to me with you. It feels like you are the only person in the world who didn't look at me like I was an overgrown kid or a neurotic joke.” Patrick starts to walk again, holding tight to Richie's hand, “You saw me as an adult before I deserved to be seen that way. It's such a new sensation, it's hard to trust it.”  
“So you don't trust that I know the man I love? How can you say you love me if you don't trust me?” Richie looks down at their linked hands.

Patrick stops at a bench overlooking the city. He pulls Richie down next to him, and holds his hands tightly. 

“Richie, you are the ONE person I trust. The day I came to Willie's barber shop, after Kevin and I fought, it ended with him asking me to trust him….and my one response, my _only_ response to the word ‘trust’ was to go to you. But, you were still with Brady and I couldn't ask you to...love me again, or to let me love you because I was finally ready.”   
Patrick wipes at his eyes before he continues, “I know you. You are an honorable man. I swear to you, it's not the truck, or the app, or….(tearful giggle)..your hot new clothes...I love you because you are and have always been that honorable, good, honest person. If - by some miracle- you want to be with me and love me - There is nothing else I want. ”  
“Pato - You know you have that, right? I love you now, and - to be real - I never really fell out of love with you, even when we weren't together. “  
“I do.”   
Richie smiles, he likes the sound of that phrase.   
They walk on in silence for a while, then Patrick asks, “Richie, why do you love me? It seems impossible that I could be worth it.”  
“Pato, that's your father talking, and he really should just shut it, because, I'm sorry, he's an asshole.”  
“Agreed.” Patrick looks expectantly.   
Richie sighs, “I trust you, that you care about me, I trust that even though you see things so different from me, we have the same basic values.” Richie continues, “You have said it yourself, I'm stubborn. And it's easy for someone who is stubborn to get stuck. You break me out of that ‘stubborn’ trap. It's easier to flow with stuff, to change and grow. What's not to love in all of that? You are my miracle too.”   
Patrick smiles.   
They arrive at their front stoop and Richie pulls out his keys. Every time Patrick sees him with them, his heart flutters a little. They hang their coats in the front hall and move to their bedroom. Patrick turns to Richie, “I don't know if I forgot to mention it, but you do look completely amazing in that shirt.” Patrick smooths his hands over Richie's chest.   
“How are you feeling? It's been a rough night.” Richie plays with Patrick's hair.   
“You know what? My mom loved you, my father is an asshole - as we have established - and in the end, I am standing here, about to unbutton the shirt of the man of my dreams and show him exactly how much I love him, as many times as he can take in one evening.”  
Richie grins and reaches for Patrick's belt buckle, “That's going to be a lot of times...we better get started.”

 


	4. Looking for Release

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patrick makes good on his promise. A late night message sets the stage for a long awaited introduction.

“This never gets old.” Patrick eases off Richie and flops into his arms. Richie loves this moment, when Patrick is so thoroughly fucked that he is smiling and silent. They rest for a while in each other's arms.  
“Hmmm - we are still newlyweds,” Richie pulls Patrick against his chest, “...but I can't see myself getting tired of this any time soon.”  
“Which part: mindblowing sex or post-sex cuddling?” Patrick traces down Richie's belly, running his fingers over Richie's cock.  
“Ahhhh - both?” Richie puts his free hand over his eyes, “Pato, you can't get me hard again so quickly.”  
“All evidence points to the contrary...but don't worry, I won't ride you this time.” Patrick starts sliding under the covers.  
“You are going to be the death of me, you know that?” Richie takes a sharp breath as Patrick's lips replace his hand, ministering to his lengthening penis. Soon he is moaning, and completely hard.

  
Patrick looks up, “I see what you mean, that looks painful.” Patrick runs his tongue along the vein, “you want me to nurse it?” Patrick takes Richie in his mouth, sucking and swirling his tongue around the tip. He smiles devilishly - as Richie grabs the headboard - and moves lower, forcing Richie's legs apart.  
Richie is nearly out of his mind, Patrick's rimming game is totally on point. Richie can hardly believe that this was something Patrick wouldn't do until recently, because his tongue is gifted….and enthusiastic. Richie is soon on the shimmering edge, for the fourth time that evening. “Pato, I'm close, querido.”  
Patrick responds by taking Richie deep, pulling back only once he feels Richie spurting into his mouth.

  
Richie doesn't move for a minute, when he does, he pulls Patrick up on his chest. Patrick is rock hard against Richie’s thigh.  
“Ohhhh, and what are we going to do about that?” Richie playfully grabs Patrick's cock.  
“I'm not sure, you look about ready to fall asleep.”  
Richie kisses Patrick's neck, “Four orgasms in two hours will do that to a guy. But, I know what will get you off and let me be lazy too - I want you to fuck me.”  
“Fuck, yeah.”  
Richie rolls on to his stomach, while Patrick clicks open the lube. Richie doesn't need much preparation before Patrick slides into him. He slowly thrusts, savouring Richie's tight embrace.  
After a few minutes, Richie swears, “I can't believe this.”  
“What, Richie, are you ok?”  
Richie kneels up and guides Patrick's hand around to his beautiful penis, which is hard again. “Your recovery time is absolutely impossible, like Book of World records impossible.”  
Richie responds by pushing back into Patrick, soon he is setting the pace to bring them off together. Patrick comes just ahead of Richie, who orgasms without shooting a fifth time.  
“That was….”  
“I know.”

Richie is asleep before Patrick has even cleaned up. Patrick curls into his back, wrapping his arms around Richie's sleeping form. He falls asleep too.

Richie wakes with a start at 4:30 am. He looks at the time and wonders whether he heard a noise. He gets out of bed and pads over to the bathroom. When he returns - he sees his mobile phone light up.

The text is from Ceci.  
“PRIMO - Despiertate! Es tu padre. He's in the hospital, and it's not good. Call me.”  
Richie sits down hard on the edge of the bed; his legs no longer support him. The movement wakes Patrick, who reaches out to him saying, “Hey, come back to bed.”

When Richie neither responds nor moves, Patrick begins to wake. “Richie? Are you ok?” Patrick swings his legs over the side of the bed next to Richie. Richie is crying. Patrick slips his arms around his partner and holds him in silence for a while, then he whispers, “Tell me.”  
Richie hands Patrick his phone.  
"Mi padre."


	5. Looking for a Heartbeat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patrick finally meets Richie's parents, under entirely less-than-ideal circumstances.

Although it is 5 AM, San Francisco General hospital is still bustling with activity. Richie and Patrick arrive at the ER and ask after Mr. Donado’s whereabouts. They are asked to wait while the doctor is in with his father. 

Richie argued with Patrick about coming, but Patrick was adamant about being there to support his partner. By the time they arrive - and in sharp contrast to the moments after he received the message from Ceci - Richie’s emotions are completely under control. The only sign betraying his inner turmoil is the tic of running his hands through his hair. After the third time, Patrick takes his hand and kisses it, and keeps it. Richie looks at Patrick, and the annoyed expression melts into a sad smile. 

No matter what happens, this is going to be difficult. 

Patrick has never met Richie’s immediate family, outside of Ceci and some of the El Paso cousins. Richie’s sisters and brother live locally - close to his father. Patrick wonders if they share Javier Donado’s blistering homophobia - which is why the introductions haven’t been forthcoming. Patrick didn’t want to put undue pressure on the situation - meeting the parents under the best conditions can be stressful. He knew that Mr. Donado didn’t approve of Richie being gay, he guessed that having a nerdy, rich, white partner wouldn't improve the situation any. 

Ceci enters the waiting room and envelops her cousin in a huge hug. Richie's sisters are trailing right behind her. She steps up to Patrick and wraps her arms defiantly around him too. Richie looks towards his big sisters, his mask of control falters and for a moment they all see the hurt little brother they bossed around and took care of. Adela, the eldest, breaks first, gathering her hermanito up in a fierce embrace. Selena joins them after seeing the scared look in her brother's eyes, but she steps back when she sees Ceci and Patrick. 

(In Spanish)  
“You brought the pinche gringo to your father’s deathbed? Don't you have any respect?”  
“So you didn't bring Hector?”  
“Hector is my husband!”  
Richie responds mildly, “If Pato isn't my husband yet, it's only a matter of time. He's here for me, to support me, to take care of me. He loves me, and I love him.”  
“Disgusting….”  
“Enough, Selena. I won't have you disgracing this family by causing a scene in the hospital waiting room.” Mrs. Donado emerges from the swinging ER doors and looks at her children. “Hola, mijo.”   
“Mama.”

For a moment, Patrick knows exactly what 5 year-old Richie looked like when he broke a vase. So much sadness and so much hope are at war in his face. Patrick wants to wrap him in his arms, tell him it will all be alright - but it isn’t the right time or place. 

Maria Donado crosses the room and holds Richie instead, pulling him down and whispering into his hairline as she kisses his forehead. While Adela takes her sister by the arm and speaks sharply with her. Selena’s jaw juts out, her eyes are rebellious - but she eventually nods and holds her arms out to her little brother.

“How is Papi?”  
“How do you expect him to be, Ricardo? We all knew this day was coming - you know he never took any sort of care of himself...and he’s only gotten worse since his leg was amputated.”

Patrick wants to ask questions, his leg was amputated? What is wrong with him? - but he bites his tongue and waits for the family to volunteer more information.

“Is he awake?”  
“No.”  
“Mama, will he…” Richie’s voice breaks  
“We don’t know.”

The doctor emerges through the swinging ED door, “Mrs. Donado - the social worker is here for the family meeting. Has everyone arrived?”  
“Yes, doctor - Adela, Ricardo, Selena - and will to get Mateo? We will join you in a moment.”

Richie walks over to Patrick, holding out his hands. Patrick laces his fingers together with Richie’s and says, “Ceci and I will wait here. Whatever you need, okay?” Patrick gives Richie a quick hug and walks to the seating area.

“Doctor, are we all going to be in the meeting?” Richie asks.  
“Yes.”  
“Who will be with my father?”  
“Another family member can go in if you will all be with us.”  
Richie glances up at Ceci and Patrick. Patrick panics but tries not to let it show, “Sure, totally. Totally - I’ll go in and just...I’ll - we’ll sit with him, yeah Ceci?”  
“Yeah.”

And so - while his wife and children paced the family meeting room - Patrick found himself seated at the right hand of an unconscious Javier Donado, alone. 

Initially, Patrick and Ceci held vigil together - then Ceci’s father called and, although Mr. Donado was completely lost to consciousness - it seemed wrong to take a phone call amidst all of the beeping monitors. To say that the situation is uncomfortable for Patrick is a massive, complete understatement. He just doesn’t know what to do - what is even appropriate, given the situation. He cannot even play with his mobile phone, because of the various monitors watching Javier’s heart and breath.  
When Ceci leaves to talk to her father on the phone, Patrick starts talking to Mr. Donado.  
“So - we haven’t met, but I’m...I am partners with your son. Life partners - like,...boyfriends-with-plans-for-the-future-partners. I know you didn’t want this for Richie, I know you didn't approve - but if it means anything, after all...I love him. And I always thought that was the main thing a parent wants their kid to find...somebody to love, and be loved by.”

 

“Maria. Maria?” Javier Donado’s voice is weak and thready.  
“You're in the ER, Mr. Donado. Maria and your family are outside with the Doctor. They will be back soon.”  
“Who are you?”  
“I'm….Patrick.”  
“You're Ricardo’s”  
“I...yeah. Yes, I am”  
“You can leave...”, Javier’s voice gets firmer.  
“I won't leave until they come back, I won't leave you alone.”  
“...And tell Ricardo to leave, too.” he cuts Patrick off.  
“Richie just wants to see how you're doing, Mr. Donado - he's your son.”  
“No. Richie is no son of mine.”, Javier   
“Look, I'm not here to upset you…”

Javier interrupts him, “You think I don't know that I'm dying? They won't say it - any of them - not Maria, not the chingado doctors. Stupid. A man knows when he's dying.”

Patrick stares for a moment - unsure of how to react. But the certainty in Javier’s voice helps him decide. What could be gained by lying?   
Patrick nods his head, “Yes, it's true.” 

“So if you think I'm gonna use my last breath to make him...feel better. To let him think this disgusting choice he's made is OK, then you are stupid, too.”

“That's not why you should do it.” 

Javier’s voice, even his inflection, reminds Patrick of Richie. Patrick is angry - his face is red, and his heart is hammering in his chest like it’s trying to break free, but he keeps his voice calm and even.   
“You’re right. You are dying...and I’ll have the rest of my life to love Richie, to make up for what you’ve taken from him - to show him that he’s worthy of being loved by somebody, to show him how much he can be loved. So, no worries about Richie...Richie is gonna be just fine, we have all the time in the world.   
But you don’t.  
So that's all. You go to your judgment either way. You choose how you will be remembered...you choose whether or not to have this on your conscience. That’s what you get - THAT is your only choice today, and who knows if you get tomorrow.”  
Mr. Donado sneers - but does not meet Patrick’s eyes, “Are you done?”  
“Yeah. I have nothing more to say other than I’ll get the nurse.”


End file.
